


Shiranui Naruto

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Adoption, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: When they’re both outside of the Tower and the destruction, smoke, and fire, is still in view; Genma takes a deep breath and kisses Naruto’s forehead. “Don’t worry Naru-chan, I’ll protect you.”





	Shiranui Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> I....honestly don't know what prompted this story. I feel like it might have had something to do with a conversation with a friend, but I honestly don't remember.
> 
> I really did want to make this a full length fic but I've started like a ridiculous amount of fanfics recently and I really need to stop doing that, so, for now this is where it ends.
> 
> I like it, I enjoyed writing it, and honestly Naruto deserves a good family.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and pls kudos/review if you did! <3

Genma can’t say he’s ever really given up on anything. No, the closest thing he’s ever given up on is being a pure Jounin rather than a Special Jounin (not that being considered one didn’t have it’s advantages; everyone assumed that Special Jounin weren’t as good as an all around combatant like ‘full’ Jounin). Either way when there had been an obstacle in his way he had pushed or vaulted or moved past it because he _didn’t_ give up.

Not when his Sensei, a man long dead, had told him Chunin was a relatively respectable rank and he just wasn’t meant for higher passions. Nor when people told him a Special Jounin with _his_ skill set (senbon specialty) wasn’t the right fit for Anbu. Nor did he give up now.

Baby Naruto (and what a name _that_ was, but he wouldn’t voice it not when his Hokage’s corpse was still cooling) is clutched tightly but carefully against his chest. A heated narrow-eyed look at Sarutobi (Because _Minato_ was his Hokage, and no matter if he grew under Sarutobi’s shadow, Minato had been the one who picked him the one he failed to protect—it was petty and dangerous but something Genma couldn’t bend for today, _not today_ ).

“Genma-kun, it wouldn’t be safe for Naruto to grow up in a Jounin’s house when they are constantly away.” Sarutobi says with a sigh.

That’s a lie, ever since the Third Shinobi War most families have had to go on missions even with children at home.Genma barely restrains his hands before they clench around the frail bundle in his arms. He also refrains from cussing Sarutobi out. Sarutobi _is_ the Hokage, and Genma has to be careful, has to protect Naruto like he couldn’t Minato.

Raidou is still out of it in one of the haphazard infirmaries scattered across Konoha and he will have Genma’s _guts_ for this. But, Genma would like to think that Raidou would be right there with him, because they weren’t able to—he cuts off the thought because he knows he’s spiraling and he can’t spiral right now.

“Then I’ll resign.” The words slip out before he even fully forms the thought. Genma wants to take it back almost immediately, being a Shinobi has been his life’s blood; he’s _good_ at it. Then the light catches blond hair and he straightens.

“That’s not necessary Genma you’re a wonderful Special Jounin.” Sarutobi quickly says, almost backpedaling.

Something rankles at how quick the man is to back off. Genma doesn’t understand the game they are playing and he’s not in the mood too but he inhales, cuddles Naruto closer when the baby starts to fuss. Once Naruto is mouthing at his shirt unconsciously and sleeping once again (Genma will have to find a bottle for him he’s obviously hungry even if the sealing isn’t letting him stay awake). “Hokage-sama respectfully I must take care of Naruto. Please let me take care of the boy who’s father and mother I failed.” He bows, even though it pains him, even though the darker parts of his mind thing _Sarutobi should have been the sealer_ , he bows.

Silence reins in the room, and Genma can feel the attentive eyes of Sarutobi. The Anbu hidden in the shadows are also a familiar feeling but more intense. He wonders if he will leave the room if Sarutobi says _no_. He thinks of all his poisons on his person, how long it would take to reach Raidou, and how much he knows he can’t do that to either Naruto or Raidou.

Long, far too long, when it feels like any second now kunai will fly, “Partial leave, you’ll be left doing desk work until Naruto is a Genin.” Sarutobi finally says. He sighs and rests his head on his fingers, “You are partnered and married to Raidou correct?”

Genma doesn’t want to feel surprised but he does; of course Sarutobi knows who he’s married too, even though he only married Raidou _after_ Minato became Hokage. “Yes Hokage-sama.”

“He will also be forced to stay in village, do be good for Naruto. We will have words if he’s not tended too.” For a moment it feels like the shadows grow and the room grows tight and the air unbreathable.

Painful gasps leave Genma and his first response is to construct a _baby cradle;_ a chakra ‘blanket’ that wraps around an infant with their parents chakra meant to protect a baby from killing intent. He barely keeps himself from falling to his knees. Everything is closing in and it’s only when Sarutobi let’s up that he can stand straight again.

“Very good.” Sarutobi says, eyes keen on the faint blue flickers over Naruto’s body.

There’s a moment, a faint moment where Genma’s teeth clack together and he wishes he had put a senbon there. (The reason he _hadn’t_ when he had entered the office) He thinks wildly, that this day has been one of his worst for control, he’s a calm blade in the storm, and today he is the storm. He makes himself bow again, “If I may leave, Hokage-sama?” It’s cheeky, disrespectful to ask even if Konoha’s Hokage’s are known for being lenient.

“You may.” The old man, because that’s what he looks like now, looks resigned as if he’s not surprised his tests pushed Genma further away. Sarutobi probably isn’t, he is called the Professor for a reason, able to outmaneuver most of the Nara themselves with his knowledge.

Genma mutters a thank you and leaves, holding Naruto close and adding a little more of his depleted chakra stores to the baby cradle.

Naruto settles and his fingers wrap around Genma’s shirt. The mix of both their chakra’s in his arms soothes Genma, and he greedily takes the small comfort.

When they’re both outside of the Tower and the destruction, smoke, and fire, is still in view; Genma takes a deep breath and kisses Naruto’s forehead. “Don’t worry Naru-chan, I’ll protect you.” His voice cracks and he’s relieved for once that most Shinobi are going into the tower through the windows rather than the front entrance. Hopefully too busy to see his tears falling on a blond head.

 

~`~

 

Raidou is passed out by the time Genma comes into the haphazard infirmary. Right in the middle of one of the districts near where the Kyuubi was ravaging Konoha; it’s small and mostly tents and medics running with chakra exhaustion etching lines into their faces. The smell of burned flesh, smoke, and the sound of crying is everywhere.

Ignoring those sounds and smells are hard, and Genma puts even more chakra into the cradle so Naruto doesn’t have an even _worse_ first day of life. He settles down next to Raidou’s cot and carefully places a delicate Genjutsu around Naruto’s hair. No need for anyone to realize how close Naruto looks like to Minato. From his talk with the Hokage, clearly he’s not in a good state of mind right now, and anyone who dared try to hurt Naruto—even a grieving person, if anyone has spread rumors of who Minato used to seal the Kyuubi in, would get a few senbon in choice places.

A harried nurse is kind enough to grab a bottle of milk—Genma isn’t really sure _how_ they got it, but he’ll take it, and he drinks it first; ignoring the blatant confused stare from the nurse. He’s been around enough poisons to know the taste of many and when he’s sure he’s not going to drop dead he wipes the plastic-nipple and sets it to Naruto’s mouth.

Even half-awake the baby is ravenous and Genma gets three more bottles inbetween Naruto’s naps into the little tyke.

“That is not normal.” Raidou says, finally awake. His eyes are on the last bit of milk being drained and the two empty bottles next to his cot.

Genma looks up and he feels tears at the edge of his eyes and he leans forward pressing against Raidou’s hip; the only part of him that isn’t covered in bandages, “Fuck Raidou. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Language in front of the kid.” Raidou says dryly, but then wraps a hand carefully around the back of Genma’s neck. “Everything will be okay.” He whispers, his thumb rubs gently against Genma’s pulse.

Snorting, Genma rubs his cheek against Raidou’s hip and looks up at him, “When did _you_ start being optimistic?” He raises a brow and he feels a light pinch against his neck.

“Don’t be a brat. Now that kid looks like...” Raidou pauses and Genma can see his throat tighten, “Naruto?”

Genma nods, sitting up and glad that the awkward position hadn’t woken Naruto up. He stands, feeling slightly dizzy—chakra exhaustion, but he clings to Naruto and settles himself at the edge of the bed. “Our new kid.”

“New...kid?” Raidou says weakly. His eyes are wide and he’s staring at Naruto as if he’s an explosive tag.

“I...we couldn’t protect...” Genma trails off because they’re still in an open tent that doesn’t have any walls to protect their speech. He doesn’t want to risk it not when both Radiou and himself are so weak.

Expression softening, Raidou sighs and beckons with his burnt fingers, “Let me see the brat. I can’t believe they called him after Ramen. Kush--” He stops and glances around. “You know who probably picked the name.”

Genma grin doesn’t feel right, but it’s the best he’s felt today. “Actually _He_ picked out. Apparently based on something to do with his Sensei’s novels.” He shrugs at Raidou’s look because they both know what Minato’s Sensei _writes_. Fingers still beckoning, Genma finally gives in and places Naruto carefully into the cradle of Raidou’s arms.

“Hsss.” Raidou hisses but he doesn’t let Genma take back Naruto even if his expression is pained. He actually _coos_ at Naruto holding him close and scenting him. Raidou’s clan isn’t that large—not even considered a clan in Konoha’s standards, but they’ve always had a bit of animalistic feel to them. Not quite Inuzuka not quite Hatake, but something else. Primal, more feline then canine.

Genma’s asked but Radiou is rather closed mouthed about it. He just knows he _really likes_ when Raidou bites his neck during sex and scent marks him. He also knows that the scars on Raidou’s face have to do something with it; an initiation of some sort.

The three stay there for a long time and Genma only takes Naruto back when the pain in Raidou’s arms become too great to hold the baby properly. “Shiranui Naruto then?” Raidou says lightly.

Raidou had been very insistent on taking Genma’s name—a point of pride he said, and Genma let’s Naruto grasp his fingertip while he thinks. “Not Shiranui-Namiashi?” He asks because...Naruto is now _theirs_ not just Genma’s.

Raidou raises his brow and waves at himself, “I took your name, why would I want him to have my clan name if I kept yours?” He shrugs and tilts his head. “My clan is good—strong, but Naruto is ours not theirs. They would want to train him if he had my clan’s name. I don’t mind my experiences or my family but it’s better this way.”

Underneath that is the silent; _I left them for you_. Genma knows they don’t get visits from the Namiashi clan anymore. Not after Raidou took his name.

“Alright.” Genma says and looks down at Naruto. “Shiranui Naruto.”

Naruto grins brightly up at him.

Raidou snorts, “He looks exactly like his father.”

Later, when Raidou and Naruto can’t keep their eyes open anymore, they fall asleep together, Naruto stuck carefully between them. Raidou’s arm wrapped around Genma’s waist. Genma fights falling asleep for a long time, he doesn’t want to make Raidou’s injuries worse even if the man is stubborn enough to want them all together right now (and if a part of his heart melts at that he _doesn’t say it_ ; he’s embarrassed himself enough for one day), but his husband knows him far too well. When five minutes become thirty minutes of forcing Genma’s eyes open, Raidou’s hand curls against Genma’s throat and he relaxes under Raidou’s touch.

“Sleep.” Raidou grumbles. “Before the brat wakes up and then I’ll have to take care of him with my burns, no one wants that.”

Genma snorts and nods. After that it doesn’t take him long to doze fitfully and from the tightening-and-relaxing repetitive grasps on his neck Raidou’s no better.


End file.
